Bonne nuit
by TessaHaley
Summary: Une NC-17 SHWEIR, défi de Zoubi alors que je suis une SHEYLA. C'est ma première NC-17...


**Note de l'auteur: **J'aurais besoin d'une thérapie. C'est ma première NC17.  
J'espère que tu aimeras Zoubi, j'ai essayé d'y mettre tout mon cœur ...  
Merci Ganon de l'avoir corriger.  
Allez GO.  
Bonne lecture à tous!

Cette fic est hors saison, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je n'écris pas pour l'argent mais pour être lu et pour avoir pleins de reviews. Encore un défi de mon amie tordue Zoubi, je pense que vous la connaissez tous ici.

* * *

**BONNE NUIT...**

Elizabeth était seule dans son bureau, elle en avait marre de tous ses rapports, elle en avait par dessus la tête de travailler. Elle devait se reposer mais cela lui était impossible, elle devait absolument terminer tout ce qu'elle avait à faire.

- Toujours là.

Elizabeth sursauta et vit John devant son bureau.

- John !

- Ne me dites pas que vous comptez rester ici toute la nuit ?

- Bien sûr que non. Elizabeth se leva. J'ai fini, je vais aller me coucher.

Elizabeth prit quelques affaires, un livre, et deux ou trois rapports, puis elle sortit de son bureau. John en fit de même. Elizabeth marchait droit devant elle, pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça.

- Dr Weir ...

- Bonne nuit, dit la diplomate en tournant à droite.

Elle marchait rapidement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva devant ses appartements, elle entra, déposa ses affaires. Quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Elizabeth se demanda qui ça pouvait être. Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Mais que faites vous là ?

- Vous avez fait tomber des feuilles de vos rapports, je vous ai appelé mais vous m'avez souhaité bonne nuit.

John fit un de ses sourires charmeurs, et lui tendit les feuilles. Elizabeth les prit.

- Merci John.

- Mais de rien.

- Bien dans ce cas bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Elizabeth referma la porte et souffla. Elle se sentait bizarre, surtout quand John était dans les parages. Elle posa les feuilles sur son bureau, puis commença à enlever sa veste puis son T-Shirt rouge, mais bizarrement elle resta coincée dans son vêtement.

- Allez…

Elle essaya de l'enlever, elle gigotait de partout, puis elle tomba. Dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, c'était John. En entendant le bruit de la chute d'Elizabeth, il avait prit peur. Il aida Elizabeth à se relever, celle ci remit son T-shirt à sa place, elle était aussi rouge que son haut. Elle regardait John avec de grands yeux, la bouche fermée.

- Voilà vous êtes debout maintenant, dit John très gêné par la situation. Elizabeth n'avait pas bougé d'un poil … Dites quelque chose, réagissez …

Elizabeth resta là un long moment puis elle se jeta au cou de John, et l'embrassa d'un baiser si passionné … puis elle recula. John à présent ne bougeait plus, il restait là à regarder Elizabeth.

- Heu …Elizabeth referma sa bouche aussitôt.

- Je crois que je vais aller dormir, dit John.

- Bonne nuit …

John tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Elizabeth lui tourna le dos et regarda la fenêtre. Elle entendit la porte se refermait, pourquoi elle avait fait ça, pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé, quelle idiote. Elle se retourna et vit John en face d'elle, il était toujours là, il avait juste fermé la porte. John s'approcha d'elle, et plongea ses yeux verts dans les yeux de la diplomate puis il l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné, tellement passionné qu'il y avait de la buée sur la fenêtre. Le militaire enleva le haut de la diplomate et le fit virevolter derrière lui, puis il prit Elizabeth dans ses bras et continua à l'embrasser, puis il la posa délicatement sur le lit.

Elizabeth mit ses mains sous le T-Shirt du militaire, et le lui ôta, et caressa son torse musclé et poilu du bout des doigts. Elle le sentit frissonner. John était à présent entre son nombril et sa poitrine, il la couvrait de baisers brûlants. Elizabeth se laissa faire, des vagues de plaisir montaient en elle. John à présent, embrassait son cou puis il descendit plus bas. Il dégrafa son soutien gorge d'une main habile et commença à sucer les tétons de ses seins. Il commença à les mordiller. Elizabeth était à demi-folle de passion, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Elizabeth entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de John, elle sentait son membre dur et palpitant, se dresser. Le pantalon du militaire rejoignit le haut d'Elizabeth, John enleva le pantalon d'Elizabeth ainsi que leurs chaussures. Puis il continua sa route vers le bas du corps d'Elizabeth. Il l'embrassait, la mordait. Elizabeth enfonçait ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. Elle perdait pied, elle se cramponnait à lui, et lui continua ces baisers brûlants.

Plus rien n'existait à part eux deux. John s'arrêta à la petite culotte d'Elizabeth, et le lui enleva d'un geste brusque. Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son regard était rempli de désir. John captura ses lèvres, puis la pénétra brusquement. Elizabeth n'arrêtait pas de murmurer son nom, des vagues de plaisir montaient en elle, alors que John se fondait en elle. Elizabeth gémissait, entourant ses jambes autour de lui, le poussant plus profondément en elle, et respirant sa peau. A présent, les deux amants ne formaient plus qu'un, Elizabeth se cambra, et John prit un de ses seins délicatement, et y déposa des baisers brûlants. Ils restèrent enlacés, jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin …

Elizabeth sentit un corps tout chaud prés d'elle, elle se sentait si bien. Elle se tourna vers son amant …  
- … !?

Elizabeth se réveilla d'un coup, elle était seule dans son bureau, deux militaires qui gardaient la porte ainsi que trois scientifiques, regardaient Elizabeth avec des yeux ronds à travers la baie vitrée.

- Tout va bien, demanda un scientifique.

- Oui … oui, répondit Elizabeth encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Vous devriez aller dormir …

- Sûrement.

Le scientifique laissa seule Elizabeth, celle-ci se mit les mains dans les cheveux.

**FIN**

**Et oui je reste une SHEYLA, le SHWEIR c'est du rêve...**

**Une petite review, please.  
**


End file.
